Finding Friends In The Roses
by AirsPeiji
Summary: Five American teens move to Japan to attend the prestigious Ouran High School. They only have each other and are only looking for a good time, so what will happen when they meet seven crazy hosts?
1. Chapter 1

In the courtyard where my friends and I normally met before class. We waited foe Caleb, the only boy in our group and our ride home. Yvonne and I were checking homework together; Teresa and Rachel were talking about the Host Club. "What's with the pretty boy talk? Don't y'all have better things to do with your time?" Caleb asked as he handed me a paper.

"There's nothing wrong with the Host Club, Caleb," Rachel commented.

"Well…" Teresa added.

"What? You work with them, you have to like them!" Rachel protested.

"No…" Teresa said, "I don't have too, but I do, I just don't… What's a nice way to put it? They're all money craving, girl playing, assholes."

"Hey! Language, Teresa. But anyway, Caleb what's this?" I asked as I read over the paper he handed me.

"Umm… I have no clue. It looked important, so I gave it to you." Caleb said taking it from me. I bit my thumb; _stop that, _shaking my hands at my side.

"Oh, yeah. Just give me shit you don't want to read yourself, more or less," I asked, taking the paper back.

"Well, yeah." Caleb laughed.

"Hey, Mandy, language." Teresa added.

"It's a reminder. All it really says is that you need to find a parking spot, or they tow your car. Haven't you've gotten, like, two or three of these already?" I explain with a question. "Shut your face, Teresa."

"Yeah, but I like our parking spot. Y'all are coming to the car show this weekend right?" Caleb added.

"Can't. I have tea-kwon-do training," I explained, "and Yvonne is coming with me."

"I've got five tests next week, and I'm already behind," Rachel claimed.

"Haurhi and I are studying this weekend as well," Teresa told Caleb as she stumbled to her feet, using Caleb's shoulder as support.

"Really? What test next week, I haven't heard of any test." Caleb said with a smartass tone.

"You know, the math, science, English, reading, and geography tests. They've been posted for a week." Rachel added, trying not to laugh at Caleb stupidity.

"Shit! You're kidding?" Caleb's face said it all; sad, dumbfounded, and shocked.

"No, I wish we were." Teresa said, trying to hide her smirk. "But anyways, I have Host Club this afternoon."

"Yeah, I have karate and Yvonne has art. So, just hang out after school." I told Caleb as I patted him on the shoulder.

Caleb turned to Rachel, "you have anything after school?"

"No, I'll help you study, though." Rachel said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Thanks." Caleb returned. The bell rang for us to go to class.

After school, I walked to the dojo. I had never done anything for my school, and I wanted to have something to do, other than hang out with my childish friends. I was trying out for karate; I didn't know how it would play out. As I walk through the large doors, a group of guys stood there, practicing I assumed. I short blond walked over to me, he was known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey.

"Hello!" honey cheered. He wore similar clothing, only he wore a black belt and I wore a brown. "Are you trying out for karate?"

"Well, I don't dress like this to look stupid." I commented.

"Okay. I see you're a brown belt but I need to see your skill before we place you in a specific level so… just wait here!" Honey said, than ran towards a tall boy standing in a corner. He came running back. "You're going to fight against all the highest ranks in each level. We'll work from there, okay?" Honey smiled.

_It's been a long day as is, now I have to beat-up guys who think their better than me? Great, why did I want to do this again?_

Honey led me over to a mat, a rather short line of guys waited their turn to try to beat me, on the other side. "First level, Jun." Honey announced.

We walked up to each other, and bowed. With a jump and a swing, I had won. "Could I get some competition?" I asked, as I helped up the boy I pushed onto his back to his feet.

*An hour latter*

"You've beaten every level but advanced. You're amazing, very impressive." Honey cheered. "Come back tomorrow and you'll go against- Takashi."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow," I replied, grabbing my bag and water bottle I pulled out before I started the try out. I walked out into the hall way, there I ran into Teresa and Yvonne.

"Oh, hey guys." I said walking over to them.

"Hey, how did karate go?" Teresa asked.

"Fine, you guys should come watch me tomorrow. I'm going against Takashi," I excitedly explained.

"No! Why would you want to fight a guy anyways? Just no, you don't want to fight Takashi," Teresa panicked.

"Why, I could be on the advanced level. I kick ass; I can't help it." I told Teresa, "And why would you disapprove?"

"I don't want you getting hurt…"

"Really? Just come tomorrow," I said, walking forward. Rachel and Caleb waited at the end of the hall, Yvonne and Teresa followed behind me. We walked out to Caleb's car, I took the front seat.

"Hey, you got the front seat yesterday!" Rachel whined.

"I thought you said whoever sits in the front seat, must like Caleb. I'm his best friend, but if you want you can sit next to him, maybe even kiss a little." I made a smartass comment.

"Bitch." Rachel replied.

"That's okay, at least dogs are pretty. Thanks for the compliment." I returned, getting out of her way. I got in the back seat, taking the last seat back here. "Welcome, girly."

"One would think we were all related with the way we fight." Teresa said as Caleb started the car.

The next day, my friends and I walked over to the same room where I was trying out for karate yesterday. As we walked through the doors, I noticed only Honey and Takashi were in the dojo. Honey saw us come in and ran up to us. "Hey, your friends with Teresa? Cool! But anyways, are you ready to finish this?" Honey kindly welcomed us.

"Yeah, let's get this done with," I replied.

"Kay." Honey said running over to Takashi.

I walked onto the mat and Takashi followed. We stood across from each other. I was filled with energy and had faith I could beat him. Honey called us to start. And we bowed to each other.

We both stood in ready stance. I threw the first swing, an under punch towards his chest, unblock able. The punch sent him backwards; enough for me to hit him downwards. He flipped back, turning me face-down to the floor. I slid one foot down, landing safely on my feet. I swung once more, making me the winner of the first round.

The second round Takashi won. He sent me face first into the floor with a flip-kick.

The third round could not have come sooner. I kicked Takashi onto the floor, he then flipped upwards, sending me with him, reversing the roles, but I caught myself. "Don't take it easy on me, got it?" I demanded, as I backed flipped over him. I was behind him; I kicked his back, sending him down. He saved it with a push-up flip over.

"I would feel bad if I hurt you." He said, and then ran at me, arms extended. As he came closer, I ready to jump. Just as he got to me, I jumped over him, using his back as a back-broad. I landed in a four-roll. I stood up, ready to jump at him, but he was ahead of me. With one kick to my chest, I flew at the padded wall. A moment of darkness, then painful shock-waves raced up and down my back. My head spun fast, I couldn't see straight. I made a fist, and stood up only to fall. Caleb caught me.

"Amanda. Amanda, are you okay?" Caleb said as he sat, allowing me to lie down.

"Fine, just a tip off the water fall," I mumbled.

TERESA

"Fuck Amanda! I told you would get hurt," I said as I walked past her. I walked over to Honey and Mori. "Hey guys."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mori asked.

"I really don't know anymore. She said she could handle it." I said as answer to Mori's question.

"She's great, but not really go at knowing when she should stop. She made advanced level for sure!" Honey cheered. "But she should go to the doctor first."

"Okay, we'll go right now." I said walking away.

"Bye!" Honey called as we headed out. I grabbed Mandy's bags and followed behind Yvonne, Rachel, and Caleb who was carrying Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Friends in the Roses**

**Chapter 2**

**Teresa**

As Amanda went into her appointed room, Rachel and I walked around the west wing of the hospital. "Why do you think Mandy wanted to be in karate anyways?" I asked as we passed through a hallway lined with windows.

"I think she has this idea she's a badass. You know she personally asked for the tryout to be held by Honey, right?" Rachel explained.

"No way! So she wanted her face kicked in?" I asked with excitement.

"No, I think she wanted to be tested by the best. There's a lot I don't get about Mandy, but I think she's pretty awesome." Rachel added with a smile.

"Yeah, that makes more sense for her. But Honey was right, she is careless sometimes." I explained. My logic was true; she's always pushed the boundaries. It worried me sometimes.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

As we reached the end of the hall, we noticed Kyoya touring around with his father and a guide. I rushed towards him to say hello.

"Hey." I said as I approached him.

"Oh, hello. Why are you here, Teresa… and Rachel?" Kyoya asked in reply.

"Um, Amanda– you know Amanda right? Anyways, she got hit in the head trying out for karate. We're here making sure there's no brain damage." I explained, laughing inwardly.

"You mean Amanda? I have every class with her. The one who always hangs out with Yvonne?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah–" Rachel cut me off before I could answer.

"I just got a call from Caleb, I think Mandy's out of the doctor's care. Not that we need to leave! But… yeah." Rachel explained as she rocked in place, making it obvious that she wanted to leave to check on Mandy.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." I said and waved to Kyoya as Rachel dragged me up the hall. Kyoya just looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

As we reached a waiting area where we left Mandy, Caleb, and Yvonne, I noticed Mandy was lying across the waiting room chairs. She was using Caleb's knee as a pillow, and an ice pack sat on her forehead.

"So, is she okay?" I asked as they sat there motionless.

"She has a concussion; the doctor said it could last for a few days." Yvonne explained, her glasses perched on her face.

"I can't see! I need my glasses! Where's my bag, my glasses are in there!" Mandy shouted, making weird arm motions. Her tone sounded dazed.

"It's in the car; we can go in a little while." Caleb explained to Mandy as he hid his face with a hand. I was getting a strong feeling he didn't want to be seen with her while she was acting all wonky.

"What are we waiting for?" I was confused. We knew what was wrong. Why couldn't we just leave?

"We need a note-thingy. They're typing it up for us, than we can leave. It's just to let her parents and the school know she been to the doctor and she's fine." Caleb sounded smart for the first time ever.

"I'm hungry. Can we get lunch after this?" I asked as I sat down.

"I guess. Where do we want to go?" Caleb asked as he looked at each of us.

"Anywhere." Yvonne, Rachel, and I agreed.

"Apples." Mandy commented. "Can we have apples, Caleb?"

"You can have apples; I think everyone else wants real food." Caleb said. Mandy's face looked as if he'd crushed her fondest dreams or something.

A woman walked over towards us, "Who is with Amanda?" She asked, holding out a piece of paper.

"All of us" I told her, holding my hand out to take it.

"Alright, here," she handed the paper to me. I looked over it, "What is this shit supposed to mean? It's Amanda's job to know what this stuff is, not mine!"

_Oh right. She's kind of… broken._

"Let me see," Yvonne said. I handed it to her, as she stood upright. "Okay, we're good. She's cleared."

We all walked on to an elevator. Once the doors closed, Mandy pressed every floor button. Caleb laughed as I pushed her back. Yvonne had her head resting in her hand; she muttered something to herself. When we finally reached the floor we needed to be on, we went to the car.

**Yvonne**

I spent the night at Mandy's to make sure she was okay. She was almost like a child, until six o'clock that morning, when she came to her senses and was her normal self again, or at least, as normal as Mandy could get. Most of the day, we talked about how she felt like her head should have been removed.

"I know we've been friends for years, but I feel like we don't know everything about each other." Amanda said as she gazed out the bay window in her room.

"Well, that's the good thing about our friendship. We still have lots to learn about ourselves and each other." I commented back.

"But I feel like me and Caleb are closer than you and me sometimes, you know?" she returned.

"That's fine. Maybe having that guy friend is better, you can get a guy's opinion on things. And maybe that's what you need." I explained.

"Yeah, but all of us: Teresa, Caleb, Rachel, and ourselves have all been friends since before we came to Japan. We even learned Japanese together." Amanda told me, with that deep look in her eyes. She sometimes had no meaning with words or emotions.

"Yeah, but that's what brings us together. We could make tons of friends from Ouran, but we will always come back together," I replied. Mandy still wore a face of sadness; it was almost like her head had been reworked. She's not the type to have trouble comprehending her own thoughts. I was worried I might not be able to help her.

She turned to me with a smile, "Let's not worry about stuff like that, you know, unless we have too," she giggled.

"Yeah, your right." I agreed. She switched back to child-like girl mind after that.

Amanda walked out of the room; I followed her down into the kitchen. She pulled two water bottles out of the fridge, handing one to me. "I think Rachel has golf or something after school on Monday. Remind me to let Caleb know, because Rachel would end up telling him last minute." She was cheery again, occupying her mind with domestic thoughts.

"Sure. So are you still going to do tea-kwon-do? You with your head injury and all." I asked with a small smile.

"No, my mom called last night to tell them. They said its fine," she explained.

"Well then, I want to go to the movies. 'You in?" I asked.

"Yeah, should we call Caleb and the others?" She replied with question.

"I guess so if you want to. Hey, isn't that Christmas party thing next weekend?" I asked her.

"Yes. Rachel's going to want to go isn't she?" she replied.

"Of course."

"Well, I guess we'll make plans to go. Caleb's not going to want to go, but we need a ride." She grinned.

"He'll just have to wait for us, or I can get a driver for us." I explained.

"Nah we have Caleb, 'might as well make him useful. Let's go call them, than we can go to the movies!" Amanda cheered.


End file.
